Lion-o and Hannah love and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to Lion-o and the girl who was changed by love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannah and Lion-o they were very happy. They loved each other and cared about their friends. They had been married for a year and a half. They started to talk about having a baby.

One night they made love.

A few weeks later Hannah was feeling funny so Pumyra took a look. "Hannah you're pregnant," she said.

"This wonderful," Hannah said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said kissing her.

They couldn't wait to tell the other Thundercats. They called a meeting. Now that all the Thundercats were present they could tell them the good news. "Hannah and I have some exciting news," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Snarfer asked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Hannah said.

"A future heir to the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Snarf can I talk to you?" Lion-o said.

"Sure what is it Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"Since you took good care of me when you were my nursemaid I appoint you the nursemaid of my child," Lion-o said.

"I would love to Lion-o caring for kids is what I live for," Snarf said.

"Now all of you will teach my child so he or she will become a fine leader of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Will do Lion-o," Panthro said.

Things were just perfect a baby was soon going to be in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannah was pregnant with Lion-o's child. It would be nine months until the baby is born. They were looking forward to it. She was shown to get morning sick almost everyday. Lion-o was there to hold her hair back. He whispered soothing words to her. It really cheered her up that he was there for her. But because Lion-o was the lord of the Thundercats he was busy.

So she understood that. Their friends heard about the baby. Hannah was at the lair today and Lion-o came rushing home. He was told by snarf over the communicator that Hannah almost fainted. "Hannah are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said.

"I heard you almost fainted someone in your condition should take it easy," Lion-o said.

Hannah understood and kissed his face. "Don't worry Lion-o," she said kissing his face.

"I just worry," he said.

"I know," she said.

Their friends had heard the good news about the baby they began to help the prepare.

Before they knew it winter had drawn to a close and now it was spring and third earth was in full bloom. Hannah was in her second trimester.

She was now wearing maternity clothes. Lion-o was happy to see her growing round with his baby. Today she was sewing up a baby blanket. She felt something it was a kick. She was amazed it was her the first time the baby kicked. "Lion-o," she called.

He came running. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine the baby is kicking," Hannah said.

Lion-o looked at her. "Do you want to feel?" She asked.

"You don't mind?" He asked.

"No," she said.

Lion-o placed a shakey hand on her middle. Then there was a lively kick. "Looks like it's doing okay in there," Lion-o said.

Pumyra gave Hannah a check up later. She was glad the baby was doing okay.

Hannah was growing nice and round. She patted her growing belly. She was looking forward to motherhood. Lion-o was looking forward to fatherhood. But both of them were nervous.

The nursery was finished. Hannah loved it.

Hannah had many symptoms of pregnancy. Backaches, swollen ankles, cravings, heartburn, headaches, leg cramps and mood swings. Lion-o was there to help her through it.

Soon it was summer and Hannah was in her third trimester. She was very pregnant and many gifts for the baby came from their friends.

The birth was going to be very soon. They couldn't wait to see if it was a boy or a girl.

Then on a warm summer night that moment had arrived. Lion-o was with her. Pumyra and Cheetara were helping with the birth.

Hannah leaned against Lion-o and cried out. Lion-o was worried about her. "Is she going to be okay I never seen her in this much pain before." Lion-o said.

"She will be alright," Pumyra said.

"Yes she is doing fine," Cheetara said.

Pumyra checked on Hannah. "Okay Hannah it's time," she said.

Hannah was ready for this.

Then thirty minutes later just as the sunrised the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Pumyra said.

Hannah and Lion-o were smiling at each other there baby was just born. They had a little girl.

She had Lion-O's fiery red hair.

Hannah smiled as she held her baby girl who was swaddled in a blanket.

Lion-o touched her tiny hand with his finger and she grasped it. He smiled at this. He then held her himself. "Let's name her Liosia," Lion-o said.

"That's perfect," Hannah said.

To be continued.


End file.
